DBZ GT E
by DBZ Rules
Summary: The Season after DBZ GT. I'm not really good at writing, but its something I've been wanting to make for a long time. So please read ad review.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: This Story is after the end of DBZ GT, and I haven't seen a lot of it. I know what super Sajjin (How do you spell it?) 4 looks like, and I know Goku flew off and never returned. I don't know any of the enemy's from GT, and I don't know all the new characters. So if you find a lot of things missing, please tell me, I need to know. Please tell me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Beginning All Over Again  
  
  
  
The sun shone high over west city. The city folks wake up to a new day. There had been no fights, no world torments for a long time. Vejjita as usual was already in the gravity chamber training. He trained a lot just in case, and since Goku was gone, he was the strongest fighter around (I think, not sure about that either, but since its my story, I guess I can do that). But this is not where our story begins to take place. It begins far out in the world. A shadowy figure looms over 7 orange glowing balls, each one has a different number of stars on them. "Finally, all the Drangonballs are mine!" The shadowy figure said.  
  
Hey then held his hands out over the balls. "Dragon, arise from slumber! Grant me my wish!" The balls glow very brightly, then the sky turned black.  
  
Back in west city, Bulma rubs the sleep from her eyes. "Its still night?" She asks herself. She checks the clock and it reads 7:42. "That's strange, the sun should be up." She walks over to the window, and far out in the distance a bright light is streaming up into the air. "SHENRON!" Bulma said.  
  
Soon Shenron (is he still the dragon?) popped out of the dragon balls. "You have awakened me. I will now grant you two wishes." "Shenron! I wish I had a partner so powerful he could beat super sajjin (also not sure how to spell) 4 and he only obeyed me!" "As you wish." Shenron's eyes glow and in front of the shadowy figure appears a man. He looks like a normal human. He has Red hair, green eyes (I decided to change it. Sounded to much like trunks) and is a very muscular. "Master," He says bowed. "Now make your second wish." I wish I was stronger than my slave!"  
  
Shenron's eyes glow again and the shadow figure glows red, then stops. "The power!" He says looking at his hands. "It is incredible!" Then Shenron glow and went to light and the 7 dragon balls shot off into different directions.  
  
Vejjita stood in the chamber eyes wide. He felt incredible power coming from far away. "It's not possible!" He said. "Nothing can be that strong!" "Not even Kakorat was that strong."  
  
All the Z fighters, no matter where they where in the world, felt the power. "No way." They all said.  
  
  
  
Author Notes: So what do you think? Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2: First fight

Author Notes: I'm sorry the last chapter wasn't very interesting. I'll try to make it up in this chapter. And I don't really know which characters I'm going to use the most, I know Vejjita is one, but that's all I know for know.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: First Fight  
  
  
  
  
  
Vejjita eyes where side. The power of whatever that was, was incredible! "I've got to stop that power! If I don't, I won't be the strongest person anymore!" Vejjita powered up and flew threw the roof of the chamber and headed towards the site. He soon saw a shadowy figure and a person kneeling down in front of him. Vejjita stopped. "They must be emitting that power together!" He thought. "I'll just have to fight them one by one." He landed Justin front of them. "Ahhh! So you're prince Vejjita. I should of known you would of come without Goku being around."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Vejjita asked angered. "My boy, I know everything about your Sajjin race, and we can beat them all. Actually, I don't need to fight, he will." The servant stood up. "Show him how strong you are!" The Shadow figure demanded, and then, before Vejjita could even move a muscle, was hit deep in the stomach, his eyes almost popped out of his head, and he was thrown back threw trees, and stopped when he hit the first building in west city. "No way!" He said to himself.  
  
Vejjita powered up to Level two and raced off over to them. "Your guy is very strong, he caught me off guard, but not this time!" "You should of learned the first time. Teach him again, harder this time." Vejjita was prepared. This time the servant went faster and uppercut Vejjita in the jaw, as Vejjita was flying up, he appeared above him and used both hands to knock him back down to the ground. "AAAGH!" Vejjita yelled. The servant landed back on the ground and raised his knee, and Vejjita landed on it, hard!  
  
He then tossed Vejjita aside. Vejjita stubbornly stood up. "An ascended can't beat these guys." He said. He stood up. "Maybe the next level can." (I'm not sure if he could in GT, but he can in my story.) He then went 3. "This guy never gives up does he." The shadow figure said. "I will be the strongest person on this planet no matter what!" Vejjita said. Then he went full speed (That you can in level 3) and rapidly punched at the servant. The servant held out one hand and blocked very punch with it. He then threw out one of his fists and hit his head. Vejjita flew back and he appeared behind him and kicked him. He landed just in front of the shadowy figure.  
  
"Why don't you just go 4?" He asked. "If you want unbearable pain, fine!" He gathered up energy, his hair went black, it went down to his feet, he grew little red hairs all over his body, and his eyes turned (I forgot and if he couldn't go four in GT he can here, and I'm not sure about the little hairs, if there isn't any please tell me). "Now prepare yourself." Vejjita said. "Beat him." The shadow figure said. The servant powered up. Vejjita raced up to him and punched as fast as he could at SS4. The servant moved his body and dodged every single hit.  
  
He then kicked Vejjita right in the stomach. His eyes bulged. He then punched him in the face, and as Vejjita flew back, he a appeared right behind him then kicked Vejjita high into the air. He then appeared above Vejjita and elbowed him down to the ground. He raised one hand over his head and an energy ball formed. He then pointed quickly at Vejjita's falling body and a giant beam flew out. "AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" Vejjita screamed and a loud and bright explosion cam from where he had been in the sky.  
  
Vejjita's body hit the ground and he had turned back to a normal Sajjin. "That was exciting and all, but it's time to go. I'll call you, Zero. I want this to obey me, Rangh Teller!" Then he flew off with his servant right behind him, and left Vejjita there, helpless.  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think? Please review. I had a lot of spare time today to write this. 


End file.
